The Time for Dreams
by lil love fan
Summary: Kory anders is a normal girl that find out something she shouldn't and she changes into a super human time traveling superhero. She also find she has allys closer than she thought. Star/Rob


**Ok I haven't written anything in I don't know like, 4 years or something like that lol. So I want to start writing again. I just read my Tales of a Broke Down Elevator story and holy crow, I couldn't spell to save my life! Given I am now 19 I will try a little harder to spell things correctly. I just got the first two seasons of Teen Titans in the mail and watched every episode, NERD ALLERT! But I became inspired! So here you go kinda has nothing to do with the show but I am using the characters, please enjoy and review.**

_Preface:_

_I started as a regular girl. And as you sit here reading this story, I am watching._

_I am Kory Anders. I am 17 years old and the year is 2309. This journal, most likely to be published as a fictional story one day, Is my story. I found out a secret, and it cost me my life, the one I knew anyway. I am no longer the girl you will first read about. I am lethal, strong, and no longer human. It's a long story but that's why you're here right? To hear my long story about going from the frail, boring, ugly human to the protector I am today, and yesterday, and tomorrow. No matter what year you are reading this 1989, 2001, 2010, or 3000. I am among you, silently protecting you from your self._

Chapter 0ne: Invisible.

'I hate my life, I hate it! Will Mr. Banner ever shut up! Ugh probably not. Ew kitten is talking to Richard. Why does he talk to her anyway? She's fat and she does that weird lip thing."

"Ms. Anders?"

'Aw crap, what page are we on?' "Uhhh" I say like an idiot.

"Page 311!" Garfield whispers from next to me. Gar is such a lifesaver.

"Uh, 'As the Depression wore of it took a serious toll on the entire nation.'" 'Were we talking about the depression?'

"What are you doing Ms. Anders?" Mr. Banner interrupts.

"Reading?" I answer stupidly. 'Garfield that stupid ass hole!' "Sorry…" I say looking even more like an idiot by the second.

He gives me a disapproving look before turning to Victor Stone. "Mr. Stone will you please continue?" Victor starts reading while Garfield smiles wickedly.

"'In 2001 the attack on the World Trade Center was a major blow to America'"

'Almost 75 years later ugh! I was like 100 pages behind!' Finally Mr. Banner stops the reading and glances at his Hover Bot, on its face it is 3:45, class ran late. I look at my own Hover Bot, she looks like a dolphin though they have long been extinct. She blinks happily at me, her eye screen flashing bright colors. "Hey Jenny" again she blinks happily. At the top of her own eye screen is a clock.

"Ok you may all go, I will see you tomorrow." He walks away through the wall.

Jenny begins swimming gracefully around my head; her movements are as smooth fluid as any real animal. Her fins move with her tail to maneuver through the air. There are holes the size of pin heads all over her body that blow out hot air in the desired directions. There are chips in all my clothing that send electrical current and keep her within 15 feet of me. Her artificial intelligents is superior, given that I am a techy I make sure she is always up to date.

Kids and their Hover Bots begin to disperse through the walls, robot dogs, cats, fish, and a multitude of animals everywhere. I gather my things and begin leaving as well, Jenny in my wake.

"Hey," someone says behind me. I know that voice, it is Richard Greyson, the most gorgeous boy in the whole world. I turn around slowly. Jenny doesn't respond, as if he hadn't said anything.

He is looking strait at me; there is a crooked smile on his perfect face. I don't know what to say so I just stand there like an idiot, my mouth slightly ajar. Jenny finally seems to notice my delay and stops and turns. She doesn't looks happy for a robot.

"Uh" 'god I need to stop saying that, he is walking toward me what am I supposed to do?' He continues to get closer and closer when I realize he isn't looking at me he is past me. Jenny realizes this before me and begins to flash red. Just before he runs me over she screams a loud alarm, he jumps back shocked and looks down at me. I can imagine what he sees. Me my books in my arm smashed against my chest, my face, neck and upper chest probably blotchy red.

"Oh, uh, hi," he says and walks around me. No wonder he doesn't see me. I stand a staggering 5'4, my bright naturally poofy red hair sticks out in all directions. I wear old hand me downs and my self-confidents is a deterrent in its self. Jenny follows him a pair of angry eyes on her screen. Many people stopped to watch smiles and laughs on their faces. Stupid over protective Hover Bot. Jenny looks back at me with question marks as eyes.

"Thanks…" I tell her annoyed. She blinks happily.

**Alright theres chapter one ya'll I hope you like it remember reviewing is extremely healthy and low in calories so DO IT ^^).**

**Lil love fan 2010**


End file.
